


Finalizing Section 31

by Devilsangel84



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilsangel84/pseuds/Devilsangel84
Summary: Soooo...I'm new to post here...This is just something random I'm trying to get written. I do like Alynna Nechayev and always find there are not enough stories about her...so here she is the main character paired to one of my OC's...but I couldn't refuse to add my dearest movie/ TV characters from Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek the Next Generation and last but not least The Devil wears Prada (I love Mirandy and naturally J/7)We'll see where the story leads me, but it most likely will be the downfall of Section 31.
Relationships: Alynna Nechayev/OC, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get to mad at me... I didn't write anything for a few years and am just starting out again with a few ideas and most likely some older stories I still need to finish....  
> I still hope you will enjoy this tidbit... And don't forget, it is not beta'ed..see ya around..xo

Alexandra van Halen sat relaxed on the sofa in the living room. The last week was stressful and exhausting for her and her team. After Voyager’s return all hell broke loose. The crew was sent home to get accustomed and have time to reconnect with their families and friends.   
The debriefings would start on Monday.  
Alex was part of that, too.  
Leaning back and closing her eyes she groaned as the door chime sounded.  
“Stay put, Alex, I get it.” Admiral Alynna Nechayev walked past her.  
“Okay!”  
A few minutes later Alexandra heard voices from the hallway. Just as she sat up four of Voyager’s officers entered the room.  
“Whoa, what’s going on?”  
“We have guests.” Alynna gestured for the newcomers to sit down.  
“No, really? Care to elaborate why Captain Janeway tries to kill me with her glare?”  
“Actually, she can tell you that herself.” Laying her hand on the young officer’s shoulder Alynna squeezed softly.  
“Don’t play coy, Captain Van Halen. I’m not in the mood for any of your games.” Janeway looked furious.  
“Stop right there! I am not used to such disrespectful behaviour in your family, Kathryn. And if you tell me what you are accusing me of I might be able to solve this situation.” Alexandra wasn’t a rude person, but she was tired.  
“Where have you taken my Astrometrics Officer? Is that clear enough?”  
“As far as I am informed Seven of Nine is staying with you on your mother’s farm.”  
“That she was until this morning. As I was ordered to report to HQ she got hailed to Starfleet Medical. Since then no one has heard from her.”  
Alexandra tapped her combadge.  
“Van Halen to Pulaski”  
“Pulaski here. What can I do for you, Alex?”  
“I have Captain Janeway standing right in front of me. She says we’ve abducted her Astrometrics Officer.”  
“What? No one laid a hand on Seven of Nine. Where’s Alynna?”  
“Right beside me. And I might have an idea. We meet here, I hail Priestly next.”

“Van Halen to Priestly.”  
“Hey Alex!”  
“Oh Andy, I thought I hailed my boss.”  
“You did. She’ll be with us in a moment.”  
“Not necessary. Just tell Cara to stay and you two come over. There is something we have to sort out.” Van Halen looked over to Janeway, who paced the room.  
“That does not sound good, Captain.” Admiral Priestly’s low voice came through.  
“It isn’t, Admiral. Take the transporter. Kate Pulaski just arrived.”  
“Okay, see you in a minute, Priestly out.”

Alynna and Kate watched the young captain.  
“What is it?” Alex was pissed.  
“I’m just curious what you are going to do? You can’t walk out here half-cocked not knowing what is happening.” Kate grinned.  
“I don’t intend to do that, neither will any of Voyager’s officers. But time is of the essence.”  
“As it is always.” A purring voice came from the hall. “Good evening.”  
“Admiral Priestly, good evening. I am sorry to interrupt your plans.” Van Halen stood and hugged her boss and her girlfriend. “Hi Andy, I am glad you are here, too.”  
“And she already contacted the hazard teams. So you only have to tell us, what is wrong.”  
Alynna watched Commander Chakotay the whole time. He looked hostile and seemed about to explode.  
He took a few steps and came to stop right in front of Van Halen.  
“Who do you think you are? We’re wasting time and god knows what they are doing to her. Tell me where she is.”  
The Commander was tall and bulky he tried to threaten the younger woman with his statue but she wasn’t impressed.  
“Or what, Commander?” Looking at Janeway she continued. “Call your Pitbull back or I have him arrested. You don’t know who they are, so don’t cross my path. If I am correct, we have to prepare for the worst.”  
“That is enough, Captain. I think they got the message. Now we get to HQ join your teams and head towards their last known basis.” Miranda Priestly looked every one into their eyes.

An hour later the 3 hazard teams and Janeway with her officers were in a cloaked shuttle above an old research facility on Mars.  
Captain Van Halen stood at a console and read the lifesigns.  
“Can we get a hold on her, Kate? Her lifesigns don’t look too good.”  
“I wouldn’t recommend it.” Dr. Pulaski looked over to Janeway, who seemed to be paralyzed. “Kathryn?”  
Janeway lifted her gaze.  
“Are you up for this?”  
“Yes, and I want my officers with me.” Janeway straightened her uniform jacket. Her glare fixing the younger captain.  
Alex smiled. “Well, Captain Janeway, since my superiors are with us it is not my decision.”  
Priestly and Nechayev shook their heads.  
“I’m joining you planetside.” Nechayev padded Janeway’s shoulder. “The hazard teams know what to do. Get down, secure the facility and then we will follow and get Seven of Nine.”  
“Aye, sir!” Van Halen saluted and left the room.  
Priestly chuckled, but didn’t say anything.  
“I don’t know what’s so funny.”  
“The last time your girlfriend called me `sir`she ignored me for the following two weeks.” Priestly laid her arm around Andy’s waist and grinned.  
Nechayev looked at her friend. “She wouldn’t dare.”  
“That depends. We’ve seen her in her worst moments, Alynna. And now she’s not just furious, she is disappointed.” Miranda nodded in Janeway’s direction. “Your accusation got to her.”

At this moment they heard a comm link open.  
“Van Halen to Admiral Nechayev. Prepare to beam down. We’re in the building now.”  
“Acknowledged, Alex. We’re ready in five.”  
“Roger that, sir! Van Halen out.”  
Nechayev rolled her eyes. It seemed Priestly was right, after all.

Ten minutes later Nechayev and Janeway’s team materialized in a transporter room.  
“Admiral, Captain the facility is safe. Dr. Pulaski and our field medics are waiting in the OR. The captain said they couldn’t wait for your arrival.” Commander Martin, a hazard team leader, greeted them.   
“Alright, Commander lead the way.”  
Janeway couldn’t get there fast enough, but stopped as she saw Seven of Nine sitting on the cold floor. She ran over and hugged the younger woman.  
“Seven, are you alright?” Janeway looked her up and down intently.  
Seven didn’t answer just gripped the captain a bit harder.  
“Captain Janeway, good you’re here. Could you please tell Seven of Nine that we need to check her wounds? We don’t know, if she is fit enough for transport, yet.” Captain Van Halen stepped up beside them, kneeling down next to Janeway.  
“Seven?” Janeway gently lifted her chin with her forefinger to lock gazes. “Seven, the admiral and Captain Van Halen don’t want to harm you. Actually they helped find you.”  
Seven looked up, seeking the truth of the words in her captains blue/grey eyes. Seeing that she meant it, she turned her attention to the young black uniformed officer.  
“Proceed!”  
“Okay, thank you. Doc, come over.” Van Halen stepped back to make room for Admiral Pulaski.  
Pulaski introduced herself again, before she checked Seven with her medical tricorder. After the scan was done she nodded in Seven’s direction.  
“Thank you for your trust. Your vitals are in normal parameters. They gave you a sedative, most likely to prepare you for their operation.”  
“I think they sedated her to make sure she can’t fight them. Given their intentions Seven of Nine would have felt every incursion they could have done.” Van Halen shook her head. “Good riddance, I think.”  
Winking her comrades over she instructed them to take care of the bodies and make sure every officer captured would be brought to Starfleet Special Operations for further interrogation.  
Walking over to Janeway, Seven and Nechayev again. “Admiral, we’re done here. The hazard teams clean up and will be taken back by a separate ship.” For good measure she stood at attention.  
“Acknowledged, Captain. Good work, quick thinking.” Nechayev nodded.  
Saluting the young Captain waited to be dismissed before turning on her heels and marching out of the room.

Back on the shuttle, Van Halen leaned beside a bulkhead and watched the stars stream by. Feeling someone coming up to her she tensed.  
“Captain Janeway, is there anything I can do for you?”  
Alex felt the captain flinch at being detected.  
“You’re really good. But no, nothing more you could do at the moment. I only came over to apologize and, well, thank you, for finding her.”  
Janeway felt uncomfortable, she was angry at herself for accusing the younger woman. They’ve known each other for almost fifteen years. They even had been lovers before Voyager got lost.  
“I’ve just done my job. Nothing to thank me for.” Van Halen still focused on the stars.  
“I made a mistake and there is no apology for it.”  
“You don’t have to apologize. I would have done the same, if someone had taken the one I love.” She turned and held Janeway’s eyes. “Just try to blame the right people next time and ask your friends for help. I am always there to stand beside you. And I promise you that we don’t have any intention to let Seven of Nine come to harm.” With that she left the room and joined her pilot, Andy Sachs at the helm.

Andy looked at her friend and CO, knowing how hard it was for Alex to swallow the accusations. She was one of the few, who knew how in love Alex was with Janeway before Voyager got lost and how hard it was to find out that Janeway had moved on as they made contact after 4 years in the Delta Quadrant.  
“What’s it, sweety?” Alex felt uncomfortable with the whole situation.  
“I don’t know. You seemed subdued, but I know you don’t talk about the things bothering you.” Andy laid her hand on her friends shoulder. “Just know that I’m always here to listen, okay?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the shuttle set down on the grounds of Starfleet Medical there were 6 black uniformed officers waiting for them.  
Alexandra left the shuttle beside Admiral Priestly. Followed by Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine.  
Van Halen stopped in front of a tall black haired woman with sparkling green eyes, looking astonished about the entourage.  
Standing at attention, Commander Amy Winters saluted her superior officers.  
“At ease, Commander!” Alexandra reciprocated the greeting.  
Relaxing her stand the Commander started her report.  
“Captain, we have 2 teams here to watch the entrances to the medical wing Seven of Nine will be treated in. Commander Martin already contacted us about a possible thread to Voyagers senior officers.”  
“Well then, let’s get inside.” Kate Pulaski joined them.  
“Yes, Admiral.” Commander Winters saluted again and then turned to her fellow officers to surround the young captain and her entourage.  
The admirals led the way, while Alex joined Andy at the end of the line.  
“So Lieutenant everything alright?”  
“Sure, Captain. But it is slightly different from the family evening that was planned.” Andy smiled at her commanding officer.  
Patting her lightly on the shoulder Alex grinned affectionately.  
“I know and I’m sorry I had to interrupt, but you know how she get’s, if we’re not involving her into such delicate situations. She would have had my head.”  
Andy nodded letting her eyes rest on the love of her life. “Yeah, you’re sure right about that.”  
Seeing the dreamy expression on the younger woman Alexandra closed her eyes briefly.  
“When Seven is being treated I’ll talk to her. She doesn’t need to be around for that, too. You can still have a relaxing evening together. It will be good for her. I can’t even remember, when she took a few days to herself.” Shaking her head slowly she let her gaze wander to Admiral Nechayev knowing that the same was true about her.   
“Are you sure?” Andy was a bit reluctant, even if she would gladly accept the small favour.  
“I am. I can take Sevens statement myself and arrange for security. And Alynna will not leave either. She’s known Janeway for almost her whole life. And it is a chance to get to know Seven before the debriefings start.”  
They caught up to the others in the waiting room. Alexandra let her eyes glaze over the people present.  
“Where’s Captain Janeway?”   
“She joined Seven as Kate took her to the examination room.” Admiral Priestly stepped up to her. “Are you okay?”  
“Fine. And I think, now that we’re back on earth it’s time for you and Andy to get back home to the twins. We’ll manage and you’ll have my report tomorrow morning.”  
Taking a step back Priestly narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, clearly displeased. Alexandra knew that look having been the recipient quite often over her first years under the silver haireds command.   
“So Captain, you think you can tell me how to handle this situation?”  
“No, Admiral, I’m telling you, that I can handle this situation. Having learned from the best.” winking Alex couldn’t help but smirk.  
“Flattery will get you nowhere.” the words were spoken in Mirandas lowest register, barely to be heard. “If there will be anything not to my satisfaction with your report..” She left the thread open and the younger officer swallowed visibly. Alex didn’t fear her superior often these days, but sometimes even she couldn’t suppress that reaction.

Alynna Nechayev leaned on the far wall watching her younger lover. She was aware that Miranda and Alexandra had a special relationship, even build a friendship over the years. But as the captain now seemed to shrink back from her superior she wanted to intervene.  
She flinched when someone put their hand on her shoulder.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Gretchen Janeway stepped up to her. “Let her handle it herself. She wouldn’t want you to stand in front of her.”  
“And you know that, why?” Alynna raised her eyebrow, watching her longtime friend.   
“Alex has accomplished a lot in her time at Starfleet and gained the respect of quite a few high-ranking officers, including you, Miranda and Kate. Always standing up for herself.” Gretchen smiled affectionately at the young woman, who now mock saluted to her commanding officer. “See, she handled this herself.”  
“So I see !” Alynna grinned. “But I remember some occasions, where she almost got herself arrested, because she blatantly ignored orders, believing they weren’t right.”  
“Yes, she is quite hot-headed sometimes.”  
“As if I wouldn’t know. Now, I’m sure you want to know what happened.” Alynna led Gretchen to a small couch and told her about the events of the evening.

It took Kate Pulaski almost an hour to finish her examination.  
Fortunately Seven only had a few scratches from her struggles against her kidnappers.  
The sedative they gave her was another matter, the active substance could have had fatal consequences if the same dose had been administered to a simple human. Sevens nanoprobes saved her life.   
“Doc, are there any consequential damages we have to worry about?”  
Janeway stood beside the hospital bed and held Sevens hand.  
“I can’t be sure. But given her health I’d guess that she’ll be up to her old self in a week.” Kate smiled at them. “And I’m sure Gretchen will spoil her with very good homemade food.”  
Janeway rolled her eyes good naturedly be aware that her mother would be fussing over Seven.  
“Thanks, Doc. Are you coming with us?” Janeway led Seven to the door and looked questioningly over her shoulder.  
“I follow you to the waiting area. Van Halen will be waiting for an update.”

It was unusually quiet in the waiting area. Alexandra stood beside Nechayev and Gretchen. The Janeway matriarch still in shock about the recent events.  
“Shouldn’t they be done by now? What is taking Kate so long?” Alex brushed through her short blonde hair, her nervousness palpable.  
At the same moment the door to the hospital wing opened and Kate came through, followed by Seven and Kathryn.  
Her fellow officers surrounded them immediately and the young captain held back for a few minutes more.  
Sitting down beside the admiral she felt the older woman leaning in.  
“Are you still mad at me?” Alynna whispered.  
“Why, are you afraid I’m sleeping on the couch tonight?” Alex winked. “We’re fine. Just try to not push me again. It did hurt that Kathryn accused me of the abduction, but I understand where she was coming from. If someone would kidnap you, I would do anything to get you back, too.”

Seeing Seven walking over to them, Alexandra stood.  
“Seven how are you feeling?”  
“I’m operating at peek efficiency.” Seven looked serene as she crossed her hand behind her back.  
Looking a bit flabbergasted Alex was glad that Janeway joined them.  
“She means she’s fine.” Janeway grinned. “You’ll need to interview Seven, right.”  
“I’m afraid so. I promised admiral Priestly she has my report on her desk tomorrow morning. And we need to find out who did this. Rather sooner than later. Section 31 is very skilled at covering its tracks.”  
“We can have that talk at our home. No need to stay here any longer. From there you can transport directly to Bloomington, when we’re done.” Alynna nodded in Gretchens direction. “Your mother and Kate will join us for a glass of wine, too.”

After receiving a confirming nod from Seven Janeway turned to her officers. “Let me send them off. We can meet up tomorrow.”  
It took Janeway almost five minutes to convince her friends. Commander Chakotay being the most hostile of them.  
As Alex watched them she couldn't suppress the shiver of foredom running down her back. Something was off with Chakotay her intuition told her as much. She put the thought aside for the moment, but wanted to do some research about Voyagers Second in Command later on.  
As they settled in the living room of Alynnas beach house, Alex made herself useful in the kitchen. Preparing drinks and a few snacks to munch on. Just because it was a stressful situation it didn't have be unpleasant too.  
Janeway came over to help her looking rather uncomfortable.  
„Kathryn, shouldn't you be sitting beside Seven making sure that the admiral isn't pestering her with her questions?“ Alex tone was light, but she too seemed uneasy.  
„Don't worry, my mother wouldn't let her. I thought I take the chance and talk to you about this evening.“ Janeway leaned back against the counter crossing in front of her.  
„We already cleared that in the shuttle, didn't we.“ Alex turned around and mirrored her position.  
„Why do I still feel so ashamed of my bevaviour then?“  
„I don't know, Kathryn. You were stressed, rightfully so. We didn't see each other for seven years. Maybe you were not sure that I am still your friend.“ Alex laid her hand on the older womans shoulder. Trying to console her.  
„Kate told us you were the one that fought for Sevens freedom as we docked at McKinley. That you went against the brass decision to take her into custody until they made sure she was no thread.“ Kathryn locked gazes with Alex. She saw the truth in her grey eyes.  
„I had to. I've read all the reports about her struggling to fit in. To regain her humanity and the ones were she stood up and saved you and your crew.“ Alex grinned. „She drove you crazy, didn't she?“  
„Yes, it was really hard to get her to follow the Starfleet regulations and accept our command chain.“ Now Kathryn smiled too. „Seven always told me how inefficient our methods were. But over the years she tried very hard to become a part of the crew. I made her my Astrometrics Officer. She is gifted with cartography and engineering, too.“  
Alex heard the soft voice and saw the dreamy expression on her former CO. It reminded her of the time she finally realised her feelings for Alynna.  
Realising that Alex stared at her, Kathryn cleared her throat.  
Smirking at the youngster as she blushed.  
„Sorry, I got carried away for a moment.“  
„Pleasant thoughts?“ Kathryn raised her brow still smiling.  
„Yeah, you could say that.“ she breathed, emberassed. „Well, we should get back to the others.“  
„Right.“ Kathryn took the snacks while Alex carried the tablet with the drinks.

„Ah, there you are!“ Gretchen Janeway said. „Right on time, I was wondering how much longer Alynna would have waited.“  
„Sorry, we talked. But it is getting late and we should keep the questioning as short as possible so we can all get some rest.“  
Alexandra sat down in the armchair beside Alynna, who watched her thoughtfully. She touched the older womans forearm lightly to convey that everything was alright.  
„Okay, Seven, could you please tell us what happened this morning? Captain Janeway told us that you were hailed by Starfleet Security to report to Medical, after she left Bloomington for a meeting at HQ.“  
Seven looked over to Janeway waiting for her approval to get started.  
„Tell them what happened, Seven. They are our friends.“ Kathryn took the younger womans hand in hers and caressed it lightly.  
„After Captain Janeway left, there was a communication coming in through the vid station. A Commander Michael Covac said I needed to report to Starfleet Medical in Atlanta for some test that still were necessary before the debriefings. So I did what I thought was right and informed Gretchen about my departure. As I reached the transport station in Bloomington two Security Officers were waiting for me. I couldn't here what destination the Lt. Cmdr. Requested as the second officer tried to distract me. But we never materialized in Atlanta. I cannot really describe the building we arrived in because they injected something into my neck.“ Seven lowered her gaze, worried. „I'm sorry, Kathryn, I should have paid more attention to my surroundings.“  
Shocked Kathryn pulled her into her arms. „I was not your fault, Seven.“  
„If I had been more attentive I might be able to recognize were the brought me or could have averted the abduction.“  
„Seven, please, don't think there was anything you could have done about it. Those officers are trained exactly for these kind of operations.“ Alexandra walked over and kneeled in front of the distraught young woman. „Listen, we have a good guess, that it was Section 31. This organization, formerly founded for securing the Federation, is trying to get rid of everyone that may pose a threat to us. They won't stop because we tell them you are not dangerous. They won't stop until we dissected them. I will later on try to explain what happened while Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant, but now we need to know, what happened to you after they captured you. Did they harm you?“  
Alexandra kept in front of her, holding her gaze.  
„I tried to free myself as I felt the substance impare my vision and coordination. I struggled and they tied me up. I heard them talk, but couldn't make up the words, my head felt fuzzy.“  
„So, you didn't were they brought you and couldn't make out, what they were saying. That isn't really helpful“ Alynna sounded frustrated.  
„I apologize, Admiral Nechayev.“  
Alynna waved her off. „No need for that. I didn't really await anything else. They know how to maipulate their victims. Is there anything else you can tell us, Seven?“  
„There is...“ Seven looked up and held the Admirals gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

„I apologize, Admiral Nechayev.“  
Alynna waved her off. „No need for that. I didn't really await anything else. They know how to manipulate their victims. Is there anything else you can tell us, Seven?“  
„There is...“ Seven looked up and held the Admirals gaze. „As I woke up again I was where you found me. In that medical facility. I saw two physicians talking to a tall woman. She had long black hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked at me as if I were something dirty. I do not know how else to describe it.“  
„Did she wear a uniform?“ Alex was intrigued now.  
„Yes, the same as the other officers. But she was an admiral, a rear admiral. She told them to extract as many of my implants as possible for further research and that they shouldn't bother with anesthetizing me.“  
Janeway gasped, horrified.  
Alexandra stood up starting to pace the room. „It can't be. We got her, we killed her.“ Shaking her head she stopped in front of the bay windows lookeíng but not seeing. Alynna walked up to her wrapping her arms around the younger woman from behind. Alex relaxed slightly. „I killed her. How can this be?“  
Kathryn pulled her gaze from the couple still astounded by the affection shown by the admiral, known as the ice queen.  
„Kate, what is she talking about? Whom did she kill?“  
Pulaski too had to intentionally pull her gaze. She knew Alynna for more than twenty years, but she had never seen her soft side displayed so openly.  
„Alex is refering to Admiral Samantha Godwin. You may remember her. She was in charge of the Special Operations, before Miranda took over and she got to head Section 31. They were reinstated within the Dominion War.“  
„And she killed her?“ Kathryn couldn't fathom that her former pupil would do so without another option.  
„So we thought. Godwin held Andy captive as they were observing a Section 31 operation. Alex had no other choice and although Godwin is the enemy it wasn't easy on her.“  
„I assume. She never was a killer.“ Kathryn let her gaze wonder over to Alex again. She still stood in the arms of the Admiral looking lost.  
„Alex, what are thinking about?“  
Gathering her thoughts and taking Alynnas hand Alex moved back to the armchair sitting on the arm as Alynna sattled down.  
„I am not sure. We thought she was dead. Which would have been a success. We know from experience that hierarchies like Section break apart easier without a leader. If she is still around.“ She shook her head. „It will make it that much harder.But enough of that for now. Seven is there anything else?“  
„Not much. The woman left shortly after their talk and the so called physicians started to prepare me for the operation. It may have been an hour until you arrived. Fortunately, they didn't start yet.“  
„Well, it was enough you had to go through and we let them pay for it. I will now write my report for Admiral Priestly. If it is okay with you I want to see you again on sunday at the latest. Maybe we can do something about your debriefing.“ Alex lowered her gaze to Alynna.  
„I'm sure we can keep it to the minimum.“ Alynna nodded.  
„Thank you, Captain Van Halen.“ Seven stood as Janeway did so.  
„It is Alex, please, nad there is nothing to thank me for. We never abandon our fellow officers.“  
Seven graced her with a small but genuine smile.  
„Have a good night.“ Alynna saw them off and returned to Alex, who standing at the windows again.  
„Are you okay, darling?“ She stepped up beside her. „You seem subdued.“  
„I never thought this evening would turn out like this.“ Alex turn to Alynna and wrapped her arms around her. „I am glad it is finally over.“  
„Me too. Let's get to bed.“ Alynna loosend the embrace but held Alex hands. „You can send the report in the morning. Miranda won't mind.“  
Following her love into the bedroom, Alex took her sleep shorts and shirt and disappeared into the en-suite.  
Half an hour later she vacated the bathroom and moved to the bed, where Alynna alread was covered by the sheets. Holding them up Alex crawled in and slid over to Alynna.  
„Hey there!“ She grinned. „Missed me?“  
„Always.“ Alynna smiled softly and kissed her lightly. „Come here. Let's get some sleep.“  
Alex put her arm around Alynnas waiste and pulled her close. Pecking her lightly on the forehead. „Thank you for always being there for me. Supporting me, when I'm struggling.“  
„That's what I am here for, isn't it?“ Alynnas ice blue eyes sparkled in the low lamp light.  
„There are so many other things I'd love to do to you. And I will, but not tonight. Can I just hold you?“ Alex got unsure of herself. Sometimes still losing her self-confidence around her lover.  
„You know how much I love to be held by you.“ Alynna kissed her neck and settled in her arms. „Good night, darling. Sleep tight.“  
„Good night, Alynna. I love you.“ Alex tightened her grip not willing to let her lover move away.

The next morning came far to soon and Alexandra was up at the crack of dawn. She put on a pot of coffee and settled at the kitchen bar to finalize her report.  
She was aware that Miranda would await her report as soon as she got up this morning and wouldn't be pleased, if it wasn't containing everything they inverstigated so far.  
While she was re-reading her notes Alynna entered the kitchen. She got herself a coffee and set one in front of her lover.  
„You know, when you're making coffee you can also drink it while it is still hot.“  
Looking up startled Alex grinned at the playful bevaviour. „I love it when you're in that mood. It's just a shame that so few people know that side of you.“ Alex reached over the bar to stroke Alynnas hand.  
„No, it is better this way. We don't want me to lose my reputation.“  
Before Alex could say something her combadge chimed.  
„Van Halen here!“  
„Ah, good morning, Alexandra. Andrea assumed you wouldn't be up this early.“ Mirandas soft voice carried her amusement.  
„Good morning Miranda. What can I do for you? You already waiting for the report?“  
„Is it done?“  
„Just sent it over!“ Alex laughed as she heard the light gasp from her commanding officer. „You might want to sit down before you read it. We were a bit shocked last night.“  
„Keep the channel open. I might have questions.“  
Alex could here a slight rustle in the background and heard the 'thank you' Miranda whispered.  
„Just give me a call, when you're done, Miranda. We will be waiting.“ Alynna reached over and tapped the combadge to close the connection.  
„What have you done?“ Alex tried to sound exasperated, but couldn't contain the chuckle. She could envision the shocked look on her superior.  
„She'll be pissed by the time she hails me again.“  
„That she will.“ Alynna laughed and shook her head. „Relax, darling. It is the weekend you're officially off duty. Even if we have to put some digging into this case today.“  
Drinking their coffees Alex relaxed again until they heard the chime of the transporter, signaling an incoming transportation.  
Alynna was up and on her way within seconds.  
Alex looked surprised but followed her instantly.  
As they entered the office and Alynna saw the request she grinned.  
„We should have realised before she wouldn't settle for a hail after reading your report. She pressed the button granting the transport and laid her arms around Alex' waist.  
As Miranda and Andrea materialized they saw the fury in her gaze.  
„Tell me again, why I didn't here Seven telling you her story?“  
„Miranda, please, calm down. None of us had been able to foresee what she told us.“ Alex led the way into the living room. „Have a seat, I'll get us all a coffee.“  
Five minutes later Alex entered the living room with coffee.  
Alynna was retelling Sevens experiences from the day before.  
„And she is sure in her description?“ Miranda fixed her gaze on Alexandra.  
„She is. She has an eidetic memory.“ Alex sighed and sat down beside Alynna on the love seat. „It makes it that much harder.“  
„Do we have any hints, where we can find them?“ Andrea leaned forward having been listening until now.  
„No, not really. Unless, the few captured officers from the facility have something to say. Commanders Martin and Winters will be starting the interrogations shortly.“  
„Well, what are we waiting for. Let's get over to Security.“ Miranda stood impatiently.  
„No time like the present.“ Alex left for the bedroom and returned a few minutes later fully clad in her uniform. „Alynna? You don't come with us?“  
„Go ahead, darling. I catch up with Kathryn and will follow you within the hour.“ She stepped up to her lover and kissed her lovingly. „We need to get this solved. I want some time with you alone sooner rather than later.“ she whispered the words into Alex' ear. Feeling her shiver lightly.  
They entered Starfleet Security heading right to the offices occupied by Special Operations.  
Captain Inez Toray awas waiting for them.  
„Good morning Admiral Priestly!“ She saluted.  
„Good morning Captain Toray. Are Commanders Winters and Martin accounted for?“  
„Yes, Admiral. They will start with the interogation as soon as you're there.“  
„Acceptable.“ Miranda nodded and left the office again followed by Alex and Andrea.  
They entered the side room and saw Winters and Martin taking seats in front of the Section 31 officer. As they started to question him he didn't even blink an eye. Sitting straight up looking at the mirror.  
„What do you think is going to happen?“ Martin got riled up. „They won't get you out of here.“  
The officer sat still ignoring his interrogators.  
„You will be tried for attempted murder with your fellow officers. There's nothing to save you from that sentence.“  
Martin smacked his hand on the table and got no reaction. Shaking his head he left the room. Winters watched him go, she knew too, that there wasn't much they could do. Standing up and walking to the door she looked back over her shoulder. „If I had a say in that I would sentence you all for treasure. You don't deserve to wear this uniform. You're a shame for what we stand for.“  
Before she left the officer smirked. „You won't know what's coming for you. The Federation will be great again.“ He turned his head left and then right, seeming to chew on something before he sacked into himself.  
Shocked Winters turned around and felt his pulse.  
„Fuck!“ Winters looked over to the mirror shaking her head.  
Behind the mirror Priestly furiously left the room. Andrea hot on her heels. Only Van Halen was left pounding her hand against the wall.  
Taking deep breaths she calmed herself enough to hail Nechayev.  
„Alynna, we've got a problem.“  
„Alex, are you okay? You sound agitated. What happened?“ Alynna was getting nervous by the sound of her lovers voice. „We're on our way.“  
„Yeah...meet me in my office.“ Alex closed the comm channel and made her way up the stairs to her office.


End file.
